Edmun Dragonsbane
Overview Name: Edmun Dragonsbane Body Type: Regal Also known as: Wyrmking Edmun, Duke Edmun, His Grace Role: Hero, Duke, and Ruler of Gransys Personality: A fair, lax leader well known across Gransys as a brave warrior and hero in his youth. Though being older than 70 he retains a youthful appearance and holds strength far beyond that of a normal man... Relationship: Arisen (past) Details "Respected ruler of all Gransys. In his youth, he was dubbed a hero when he repelled the dragon. For that, he was also given the name 'Dragonsbane'." Originally just another soldier, one day Edmun awoke as an Arisen. Perhaps it was coincidence, perhaps fate, but just days later, a dragon attacked Gransys. Fulfilling his role as an Arisen, Edmun enlisted a number of pawns and set out to face the dragon. The epic battle that followed would be celebrated in song for generations to come, for unlike so many before him, Edmun triumphed over the wyrm. Slaying an evil dragon—in all of recorded history, there was only one other who had achieved this miraculous feat: the great unifier, Godking Leonart. Yet now, Edmun too had defeated a dragon. With everyone singing his praises, plus the support of the noble Gildas who had long been his ally, Edmun was propelled into the heart of government on an overwhelming wave of support. A number of years passed. When the former duke fell ill and passed away childless, Edmun was selected as his successor. None contested his appointment to the position of duke for he was one of only two men to ever successfully complete a Wyrm Hunt. To refute him was to refute Leonart, the very father of their nation. Having been appointed duke, Edmun took the name “Wyrmking” for himself. This title, a reminder of his victory over the dragon, was happily accepted by the people. Under the rule of Wyrmking Edmun, Gransys has seen a long period of peace and Edmun, with seemingly inexhaustible youth, remains hale and healthy to this day. Quotes *''"Heed this well, Arisen: To challenge the dragon is to challenge Edmun Dragonsbane. It will not stand."'' During Come to Court *''"All through my reign, I foresaw the coming of this danger. And so I gathered men into armies, stones into strongholds. I readied for war. And then you, Arisen... You came to us, and the dragon with you. Pray, think on the meaning of that, and on your duty."'' *''"Carry on in your endeavors for the duchy, Arisen. As long as you've the will to fight, I shall see you are granted the opportunity."'' *''"If it is work you want, seek Aldous."'' Notes *Should Edmun be attacked, he will retaliate with Dragon's Maw which will bring Arisen down to near death and stun them long enough for the guards to capture and throw them into the Dungeon. **His attack can also kill Ser Elthar, the Treasury guard (who is unaffected by normal attacks). **It is possible to slay Edmun either with a Maker's Finger or via Poisoning. His only currently known loot is a random Inclination Elixir. *Iola states that Edmun and herself are around the same age. *With his parting words to the Arisen, one can infer that he will not tolerate nor does he truly approve of facing the dragon. Either that, or he believes that the Arisen stands not a chance against the dragon. *Edmun is one of few non-romanceable NPC, he will accept gift and react accordingly but will never be captured by The Dragon. Category:Significant NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Males Category:Royal Court Members